


Beauty and the Beast

by KimmiGirl9



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Babies, Demons, Drama, F/M, Fear, First Kiss, Romance, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmiGirl9/pseuds/KimmiGirl9
Summary: Rin was the only daughter to a high nobleman who was promised to a young master she does not love. Her only choice of escape is to runway and finds herself at the castle of a young Master Sesshomaru who hates humans. What will occur between a human and a demon? Will Rin be able to change his ways?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Kagura/Naraku (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was the only daughter to a high nobleman in feudal Japan. I lived in a luxurious castle, surrounded by fields and forest. I loved living here. I was considered a princess to my parents and everyone else in my father's lands. I was the child my father expected I would turn out to be. A midnight beauty just like mother. The night I was born was during a crescent moon, thus I was given the name Rin. I was their midnight jewel.

My hair was midnight, long and shined in the moonlight. Dark brown eyes that catch the eyes of other nobleman sons' attention and light honey kissed skin, with specks of freckles on my cheeks. I was talented in playing the shamisen since I could pick one up. I was gifted with kimonos made in high quality silks, hairpins, make-up and everything else a sixteen year old girl could ask for. Mother and father wanted me to have the best and I was grateful for it. Some villagers think that I'm spoiled rotten and that's not true at all. I actually donate kimonos I no longer wear and give them to the ones in need. I go out with father sometimes to see what the villagers were up to and talk amongst the girls and guys that were around my age. We all became quite good friends.

Though I love living in the castle my father worked so hard to have built, but part of me wants to explore. I want to see different parts of Japan that I haven't seen yet, but I wasn't allowed outside the castle without an escort. Two guards were appointed to me when I wanted to walk towards the village or the large open fields by my home. I hope one day I will be allowed to do so on my own.

The castle staff were busy at work, preparing for the evening events my father was throwing. Nobleman, their wives and children would be attending the festivities within our home. I'm friends with a few of my father's fellow lords children. Some I don't care to be around. One in particular is Lord Naraku's family. They're not what you call humble friendly. They think they're better than other royal family's, especially mine. Their son, Master Hakudoshi, gives me the creeps. Everytime they come here, I have to greet them properly and spend part of the day with their son. Those are the days that I wish go by fast, like today.

I spent part of my morning practicing the shamisen in my room. All my doors and windows were open, to allow the gential music to swift through the castle. I needed something to do till everyone arrived. Tonight I would be performing a piece I've been practicing for months. I was nervous as I have never performed in front of others before, but father and mother told me that I will do great. I hope they are right.

When I struck the last string I heard light clapping coming from outside my room. I looked up to see my father, "beautiful my darling, Rin."

"Thank you, father. How are the preparations coming along?" I was curious since I've been in my room for part of the day.

"They are coming along quite well. The servants are setting up the banquet hall and prepping the guest rooms for everyone," he informed, by taking a seat on the cushion beside me.

"That's good," I hope Lord Naraku and his family are not staying here. "Where's mother?"

"She's giving orders to the gardners. She wanted new plants next to the ponds. Anyways my dear, I have a gift for you," my father clapped his hands again and in came the seamstress. "I had Rori make you a new festival furisode."

"Father, thank you." He didn't have to do that. I have a closet filled with plenty I could have worn tonight. "Thank you, Rori."

She came in and placed the white box in front of me, "it's a pleasure, princess. Your father picked out the color himself."

"Father, you spoil me too much." I opened the box to find the most beautiful furisode I laid my eyes on. The fabric was a lovely light purple and a print of silver flowers and birds all over. "So beautiful, thank you again." I couldn't wait to wear this tonight.

"Anything for you my darling daughter. I'll leave you to your music and Rori, back to finishing Hanami's festival furisode," my father ordered.

"Yes, My Lord."

Before he left, "actually father! Would it be okay that I go to the fields?" I hope he allows me. Only if it's just for a few minutes. I wanted to enjoy the open valley, take in the sun's heat and just enjoy part of the day.

"Just for an hour, Rin. I'll have Jakotsu and Bankotsu escort you. Then I want you back so that your hair and make-up can be done," he cupped my chin and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, father." At least my escorts were down to earth. I've actually become quite good friends with Jakotsu and Bankotsu. They both could make me laugh about anything. They're very protective and they make sure no harm comes my way.

Jakotsu is very feminine and likes to dress up in girl kimonos, instead of the typical male horais. He carries a sword on his back that multiples when drawn. His brown hair is held into place with just a simple hairpin. Everytime I'm in a new kimono or furisode, he twirls me around just so he can compliment how beautiful I look.

Bankotsu was the elder brother to Jakotsu. He was strong, brave and nothing ever scared him. His jet black hair was pulled back into a long braid and skin tan as a fresh peach. His weapon of choice was a halberd, which he called his banryū. The blade was long and it looked quite heavy. He wore the typical male white horai and the color suited him well.

I changed into an older kimono and then made my way out to the courtyard where they were waiting. They both stood by the gates, with my horse, Seishin and a horse of their own. She was saddled up and ready to go. Jakotsu held his hand out my way as an offer to help me up, "ready to go, princess?"

"Yes, thank you." When I was settled up, they too got on their horse. "Remember you can call me Rin when you're not in my parents presence."

Jakotsu came up beside me as we all exited the castle grounds. "We know, so what's the reasoning for wanting to get out for an hour?"

"I've been cooped up all day and I wanted to get out for some fresh air." I'm also trying to avoid Lord Naraku's family's arrival.

Bankotsu came up on the otherside me as he said, "I don't blame you, it's been a busy day. You know the great dog demon, Lord Toga, will be attending tonight? Including his wife Lady Izayoi and their youngest son, Master Inuyasha."

"Lord Toga? What of his eldest son?" I've heard plenty of stories of this family. Lord Toga is the ruler of the western lands. He was once married to a beautiful daiyoukai like himself and they had a son together, his name is Master Sesshomaru. He became cold hearted and developed hatred towards humans when his father married one several years later. "I guess Master Sesshomaru will not be attending?" I've never met the guy before, but heard some stories about him. They weren't great ones.

Jakotsu threw his head back and laughed, "haha, probably not. That boy won't show his face in public where humans reside. He thinks we are below him and not worth his time."

"What that boy needs is a week with a human girl, close to his age and realize we are all not that bad. Say Rin, you would be the perfect one for that, Haha," Bankotsu joked, loudly.

"More than a week elder brother, I say a year. Master Sesshomaru needs to learn that times are changing and humans and demons can be with one another. Rin, I can totally see you changing his ways. You have that type of charisma."

"Boy's, no. He's better off with a daiyoukai like himself. Me, when it's time, I want to find a young lord to be, that'll accept me for who I am." I'm at the age now where girls are married and having family's of their own.

"You will honey. Anyways, who wants to race?" We all came to stop along the path towards the fields.

I loved racing these two, "your on!"

* * *

"I had just been informed, Lord Naraku and his family had just arrived." Always has to be early for these types of occasions. Today was the day I was dreading the most. My darling Rin, would be promised to Master Hakudoshi and be wedded next spring. "How I wish I never made this deal with Lord Naraku, but he promised that our daughter would be treated as such and no harm would come to her."

"My dear, Hiroto. We knew that this day would come. You made that deal after Lord Naraku saved you that night on the battlefield. I just wished you didn't offer our daughter as a return of favor for him saving you."

"Same here, Hanami. Rin will be so upset when we tell her the news tonight. If anything were to happen to her I won't forgive myself." I wish I could turn back time and think of something else then giving our only daughter to Lord Naraku's son. "I have to go speak with him shortly."

"Do you need me to come with you?" I rather if she didn't.

"No, you should be getting yourself ready for tonight. I know how much you like to take time on your hair and make-up." I pulled her towards our private bath.

"Okay, join me when you finish?"

"Yes, I'll be back soon."

In the courtyard, Lord Naraku awaited with his family. His wife, Lady Kagura who had just given birth to their third child, a son a few weeks prior. The second eldest was a daughter just three years younger than Rin, Princess Kanna. Their oldest son, Master Hakudoshi, who I had wished I didn't agree to marry my daughter stood tall next to his demon of a father. "Lord Naraku and Lady Kagura, what a pleasure it is to finally have you back. I hope your travels were calm."

"Lord Hiroto, yes it's been sometime. How's Lady Hanami? And Princess Rin?"

"They're both doing well. I'm sorry they're not here to greet you as they are both getting ready for tonight." I'm not gonna tell them Rin stepped out to enjoy part of the day. They don't like that a princess like my daughter does that. They believe her place is inside and behind castle walls. It's gonna break my heart when that time comes to an end for her. "Anyways, my servants will take you to your room..."

"Mind if we chat, Lord Hiroto?" I knew what this was about.

"Yes, we'll go to my studies and we shall speak." I gestured my hand for him to follow.

"Kagura, take the kids and go get settled. I have a feeling Katsu is gonna need to be nursed." He held his hand for them to follow my servants. "I shall be with you all shortly."

"Yes dear. Come children. You all need to rest up for tonight." Their children give me the creeps. They are all dressed the same in white and that's all they were allowed to wear.

In my office Naraku sat across from me, dressed in a deep black and purple horai. "Lord Hiroto, I wish to speak to you about Princess Rin. You know what I'm about to say, do you?"

"Yes, this is about the agreement we made ten years ago. I trust that after they are married that no harm will come to my daughter and that she will be allowed to make choices herself?" I know they would go against my word, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course, Hakudoshi will see to that she be treated the same way she is here. He will provide her with whatever she needs. Kimonos, hairpins, make-up and much more." I don't see that happening.

"Yes, whatever he can to keep her happy." She won't be happy at all. She'll try to do whatever she can to reject this offer. After tonight, her mother and I will have a very long talk.

* * *

Okay, this story came to mind after I rewrote Through The Well Again. Originally that story was gonna be the arranged marriage one, but I wanted to change it after it was completed. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and for the new ones to come.

I know it may seem strange to see Sesshomaru being addressed as Master instead of Lord. In this version he needs to earn the title in order to succeed his own purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The fields were wide and open that I could just run through them. The sun was beaming down on my skin and giving me a tan. The wind was light, breezy and felt amazing with the scent of flowers. I didn't want to leave and just remain here all night with my best friends Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

The race to get here was a tie, but still was a lot of fun. We left our horses by the waterway to get a drink and made our way around the valley. Jakotsu allowed his kimono to open some as he looked sweaty. "Such a nice day to get out and stretch our legs, I must say."

"A perfect day I do agree, brother. Sucks we can't stay out here longer." Bankotsu threw both of arms behind his head and whistled with the wind.

"I agree with you both. I want to stay out here all day too, but I'll have to return, get ready and spend most of it with Master Hakudoshi. I don't see why I have to be around him when he visits." I still want the night to end.

Bankotsu looped his arm within mine and led me near another field, "I agree, but you'll have us on standby."

"Thank you, both." They are amazing and will make sure that Master Hakudoshi will not lay a hand on me. They wouldn't be able to harm him, but they will be able to have him back off.

Bankotsu kept his arm looped within mine as he asked me, "how's the practicing the shamisen coming along?"

"It's coming, but I am nervous to perform in front of others tonight. I hope I don't make a full of myself." I fear that I will.

Jakotsu looped his arm within mine too as he reassured me, "you've got this honey. If it makes you feel better, you can picture them all naked, haha."

I literally blushed to him saying that. "No! That...I wouldn't." I can't believe he said that.

"Ah, Jakotsu. Only you would imagine a man naked. Haha," I couldn't help but join in with a laugh.

"That is so true Bankotsu, haha." Them keeping my mind off of Master Hakudoshi is really helping.

The hour went by quickly and I was now soaking in the hot pools of my private bath. I love that I don't have to share with my parents anymore. They made sure that I had the proper beauty supplies of bath essentials. Peppermint was my most favorite scent. When I was born, mom had lined my basket in peppermint because it helped me sleep. There was a time mom had to use flowers and let's just say she didn't sleep for weeks. I love flowers, but peppermint is my calming relaxer.

A soft knock came at my sliding door and my mother's calm voice. "Rin dear, are you about done with your bath?"

Did I fall asleep? Or did I space out? "Yes, mother."

She slid the door open, walked inside and my jaw hit the rippled water. She was dressed very elegantly and looked so beautiful. "Mother, wow! You look so beautiful."

Her cheeks turned bright red at my complement. "Thank you, dear." She came closer and asked, "I came to check to see if you were okay?"

"I am. Could you hand me my yukata please?" I rose from my bath and grabbed my towel to dry off.

"Sure, dear."

"Thank you."

"Are you excited to perform tonight?" I had a feeling she would ask me that.

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous."

"I know the feeling. I too was the same way when I was your age. It was the same night I met your father," she explained and helped me slip into my yukata.

"Really?" It made me smile. "I too hope one day to find someone to call my own."

"Yes," she gave me that calm smile like she always did. "You will do great."

I hope she is right. To change the subject, "did you know father had a festival furisode made for me?"

"Yes, I did. He loves spoiling you. Now," she pulled me back into my room where the stylist was waiting. "Yui, for Rin's hair I'm thinking to have it down with a few strands pulled back."

"Of course, Lady Hanami." Yui was my favorite stylist and was amazing at what she does. "Would you like a hair pin?"

"Mhm, sure. Do I have one in light purple?" I don't remember if I do or not.

"You have a white one with light purple specks. Will that be okay?"

"Sure."

Mother joined by sitting next to me. "My darling, what make-up would you like to wear?"

"Umm, I don't know what would look great with my furisode." I suck at picking out colors for myself.

I had a collection of shells with all sorts of eyeshadow to liquid lipsticks along my vanity. All the colors ranged from a ruby red to pale pink. I opened each up shell hoping one of the colors called to me.

"Rin, my dear. If I could help make help make a decision?"

Mom once again saved the day, "yes please."

Each shell had a tiny little ribbon that told me what each lip liquid color was. "I think a light pink will go well with your furisode."

I loved the color she picked.

"Light pink it is." I lightly dabbed my pinky in the liquid and spread it across my lips. I knew the exact cheek powder I was gonna use. It was a light pink blush. I lightly dabbed my pointer finger in the powder, spread it across my cheek bone and blended it in. "Prefect."

"Beautiful as a pink winter flower." Mother's compliment made my cheeks turn a different shade of red. When my hair was done she pulled me towards the divider. "Now, let's get you dressed."

* * *

"Sesshomaru, are you sure that you don't want to join us?" My father has been getting on my case about going to visit his human friend, Lord Hiroto. I don't care to be around humans, especially his human wife Izayoi. I never liked that woman when father married her eighteen years ago. She became pregnant with my now idiot half-brother Inuyasha. I don't care for his soon-to-be human mate, Kagome.

We stood out in the courtyard where everyone was waiting to go. They would be flying there by carriage, staying the night and coming home tomorrow night. Such a waste of a trip just to stay just one night. "No! How many times have I told you that I don't care to be around humans!" I wanted to storm off and go on a flight with A-Un. My beloved pet double headed dragon. "Why do you keep persisting for me to join you? I have better things to do than be a part of human activity." I could go back and fuck the daiyōukai that's in my bed again. A good fuck was what I need again.

"My son, you keep yourself cooped up all day with random female daiyōukai's in your chambers. You are intimate with them and send them off after you had your way with them. Is that a kind of life you want to live? I want you to join us because I'm tired of seeing you throw your life away."

"I'm perfectly fine with the life I live and I'm not throwing it away." I needed to get out of here. I want to go on a long flight far from here, but I need to send the bitch that's in my chambers away and back to her job. With all the random females I've had in my bed, none have become pregnant. Thankfully.

As I tried to storm off, "Sesshomaru!"

I stopped before I could reach the stairs. I answered, "what?"

"One day, you'll grow to love humans and want to live among them." Fat chance.

I snorted with disgust, "humans are the lowest of low. I'll never grow to love them. Good day father."

I left quickly for my chambers where my random daiyōukai was lying naked in a bed of her own mokomoko. "Mhm, I thought you would never return." She rose to her feet, baring all. God I want to fuck her again, but I need to leave this damn castle.

"I'm only back for a few," I explained, grabbing her kimono from the floor and slipping it on her. The temptations to throw her on the ground and fuck were intence. "Time for you to leave."

"Ehh, the girls from the whore house were right. You're just after a random fuck." She straightened the fabric around her frame till she was totally covered. I paid her for her services as she told me, "enjoy your next fuck, who ever she is." Then she flashed out of my room and back to the village where she was from.

First things first before I head out, I needed the stench of sex out of my room. "Jaken!"

My henchman came running into my chambers within seconds. "Yes, Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken was an imp who once ruled over the plains of Musashi Province over fifty years ago. He was the lord to his own kind. He has been serving me since the day I took down a demon that attacked his tribe and stood in my way. He sees me more as his lord than a master.

"I'll be out on a stroll with A-Un for several hours. Have the servants clean my room. Make sure they have the stench out of here by the time I'm back tonight," by tonight I mean in the early morning.

He held his nintōjō tightly in both hands and bowed to me, "yes master."

With that I dashed out for the stables to retrieve my double headed dragon A-Un.

* * *

Day turned to night and the festivities were in full swing. Lords young and old came with their family's to rejoice being together under one roof. I was happy to see everyone but Lord Naraku and his family. Thankfully I was able to ignore Master Hakudoshi for the first time in years.

I joined mother and father while talking amongst the other guests. Lord Toga was one of them. "Lord Hiroto, what an honor it is to see you again." He greeted my father by shaking his hand.

"Lord Toga, it is an honor I must say. Do you remember my wife, Hanami?"

"Yes! Lady Hanami, it's a pleasure to see you again," he held his hand out for mothers and kissed her hand.

Mother smiled brightly, "the same. Do you remember our daughter, Rin?" She pulled me up close so I could greet the dog demon of the west.

Such a striking demon he was. For a man who was a couple thousands years old. He looked like he could be in his late twenties to early thirties. His hair was pulled back into a long flowy ponytail. Skin was a tiny bit tan that went well with his thin blue stripe on his cheeks. He was tall and very masculine. I have a feeling that his eldest, Master Sesshomaru must look just like him.

Lord Toga held his clawed hand my way and took mine in his. "Princess Rin, such a lovely lady you've become," he greeted by kissing my hand as well.

"Lord Toga, what an honor I must say it is to see you again. How is Lady Izayoi and young Master Inuyasha?" They weren't with him when he came into the garden.

"They are well. They are just freshening up in the room that was provided for us," he explained. "I'm sorry my son Sesshomaru wasn't able to make it." I can guess easily why he didn't want to come.

Father answered by asking, "it's all good Lord Toga. He must be a busy young gent these days?"

"Yes. Anyways, I heard the young princess will be performing tonight?"

"Yes, Rin has been practicing non stop. We're all excited to see her perform tonight."

I'm still nervous to perform but I know I can do this. "I can hardly wait to perform."

* * *

"Look at them, all smiles. What a pathetic excuse for a family," Lord Naraku spoke to his own family privately. They were all displeased with how happy a family like Lord Hiroto had.

"Ehh, I agree," Lady Kagura was disgusted as she waved her red and white paper fan to cool her down. Their newborn son was strapped to her back, asleep.

Master Hakudoshi's purple eyes were on Rin. "Father, do I really have to marry that human? I'm a demon after all. Her blood will taint our family line."

"Yes, my son. But, it's only for that day," Naraku smirked his way. "You won't have to bed with her."

"What are you talking about?" Master Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow confused. "Is the wedding all a scam?"

"Basically yes. You always said that you wanted a human servant to wait on you, hand and foot. That princess will be the perfect one for you," Naraku informed his eldest son.

"Father, what a perfect scheme, haha." He placed his hands together and rubbed them up and down.

His mother, Lady Kagura, leaned in and whispered, "if she disobeys your orders, you let us know and will make sure that she does obey."

"I will mother. She better enjoy all the sleep she can get. In the year that we are 'married' she won't be able to sleep for a long time." His eyes were still on Rin. He had plans already with what he would want her to do for him. Anywhere from serving food to him in bed, bathing him and much more to his desires.

* * *

I felt like I was being watched. I had a feeling who it could be, but I didn't look their way. I kept my focus on Toga's family. Lady Izayoi finally joined us with her son Master Inuyasha and his love Princess Kagome. Such a lovely couple they are. Their wedding was set for this winter and I couldn't wait to see the day that they were married.

Mother was all smiles, "we are excited to see you both be married. A winter wedding sounds lovely."

Princess Kagome too was all smiles. "Yes, we love the winter and that's why we chose it."

I had to agree about the winter. "I too love the winter. The snow is so pretty that I don't want to touch it." I love throwing my back into the snow to make snow angels. When I was younger, father would help make me snowmen, or in my younger days snow demons. They didn't always turn out great, but it was fun making them. After that I would clob snowballs at my parents. I wish I could turn back time and relive those days again.

"Haha, I agree on that, Princess Rin. By the way, I love your festival furisode. The color suits you so well," her compliment made me blush.

"I agree!" Mother answered for me. "Rin, dear. You should get ready to perform here soon."

The dreaded moment has arrived. I bowed to everyone, "excuse me," and left for my room to retrieve my instrument. As I took slow even steps, I also took slow even breaths with each step. "My heart knows I can do this, but my mind was going to other places." My biggest fear is performing in front of others.

I was deep into my thoughts that I didn't look where I was going, bumped into something and fell to my butt. I really need to watch where I am going. When I looked up to see what I bumped into, I realized it was, "hello Rin. It's been some time since we last saw each other," Hakudoshi addressed. "Here, let me help you up," he said in a fake smiley tone and held a hand out my way.

I refused his offer of help and got up myself. Why is he on this side of the castle? This side is my private quarters. The only ones allowed are my parents, servants, personal guards and myself. "Excuse me," was all I said to him.

I tried to walk around Master Hakudoshi, only for him to grip my wrist, "where are you going?"

What's his deal grabbing my wrist like this? I tried to rip his hand off with my free hand, for only his other hand to stop me. "Let me go!"

His grip was so tight that I felt the blood being cut off in my wrist. "Why? I wanted to speak with you for just a few short minutes."

"I don't have time to speak. Let me go at once!"

I was gonna give him a piece of my mind, which involved my knee into his crotch, when the two best people I not only considered my best friends, but brothers too came up behind him. "Hey, Master Hakudoshi. You heard the princess. Now let her go!" Bankostu ordered, but not laying a hand on him.

Jakotsu was pulling me away when that idiot finally let me go. "Besides, this side of the castle is private and only members of the family are allowed."

Master Hakudoshi's purple eyes were on me, hard and heavy. "My bad," were his only words as he turned on his heels and left.

I don't know what I would do without these two. They're always there when danger comes lurking. "What a bastard that kid is, coming up to you unescorted and unannounced." Bankotsu's eyes were on the hallway, just in case Master Hakudoshi came back for me again.

Jakotsu threw me into one of his strong bear hugs of protection. "Princess Rin, are you okay? He didn't hurt your wrist did he?"

Where he gripped my wrist, I could already feel a bruise forming and it could throw off how I play the shamisen tonight. "I'm fine," I lied. "Could you both escort me to my room so I can grab my shamisen?"

"Yes," they both agreed.

"Thank you." I still don't know what I would do without them.

"Anytime honey," Jakotsu lightly rubbed my wrist. That actually makes where the bruise is forming feel better. "Can you perform?"

No, "yes. A little bruise won't stop me from playing. Hopefully nothing worse happens tonight."

"Nothing will," Bankotsu explained. "By the way, has anyone told you how lovely you look tonight?"

We stopped outside my room, then before I could walk in, both took turns to spin me within each of their hands. "My brother Bankotsu, lovely is not the word I would choose. Enchanting is more like it." His eyes began to water with happiness. "One day a dashing young man will be sweeping you off of your feet and calling you theirs."

I arm hugged him as I told him, "hopefully not to soon. I still want to enjoy my teen years." I hope to find the right one when I'm in my twenties. "Let's not mention the little incident with that brat, okay?" They would keep their word even if I didn't ask.

* * *

Minutes later I was out in the courtyard, on a stage, where I was now faced with everyone my father invited tonight. I closed my eyes, took a deep inhale and released slowly. When I opened up my eyes, I properly bowed to our guests and knee sat on the pillow before me. With my shamisen properly in place I began to play.

I imagined I was in the field that I loved. My music was playing in the background. I laid by the lake and looked up to the clear blue sky. Some clouds would pass by as I felt at peace here. Birds fluttered high and chirping at each other. A white butterfly would pass too and one would land on my nose. I could feel it's tongue lick the my skin. It made me beam.

Not too far off, I could hear Jakotsu compliment how beautiful it was and wanted to allow his kimono to open up and expose his bare chest. Bankotsu was polishing his halberd along a white boulder next to the lake.

I wanted to be at my favorite place right now. I want to feel like a kid again and catch hotaru's. The way they fly around and allow their butts to light up in my hands when I catched them.

I was all smiles when I finally struck the last string and the crowd before me lightly clapped.

I rose to my feet, bowed and gave everyone the same beam from earlier. I did it and didn't make a fool of myself. I went to a place that made me feel happy and not embarrassed. The music that I played was basically based off of my happy place. So relax and serene. I don't think anything else could make this night any worse.

Father and mother were at my side, along with Lord Naraku and Master Hakudoshi? Why did they join on stage? Are they just here to congratulate me? Or is there something else going on?

"My darling daughter, you did so well. Your mother and I couldn't be more proud." He took my hand in his as he turned towards his fellow guest. "My fellow lords and ladies, I have some special news to share with you all. In one year's time, my daughter, princess Rin will be wed to Master Hakudoshi." What? No! Please let this all be a dream or that I'm still playing my shamisen.


End file.
